Emma's Classroom After Hours
by Mr Mauler
Summary: Emma Tutweiller is a lonely school teacher who can only dream to lust after her younger students, both male and female. One day, she decides she does not want to be lonely anymore. She devises a plan to get her favorite students to make her their favorite teacher.


Author's note: I do not own the Suite Life series or any of the characters.

Emma's Classroom Chapter 1: London's Lesson

The S.S. Tipton was known for a few things. One of them was the classroom education that students could receive. The kids on board could go all around the world and learn in all kinds of different countries and experience many various cultures. The education program was led by one beautiful woman, Emma Tutweiller. However beautiful she might have been, Emma Tutweiller was a very lonely woman. She had decided from college to put her education first and worry about relationships later in life, but it seemed that she had finally put it off for too long and didn't even find herself attracted to men her age. That is one reason she had recently begun to find so much enjoyment in teaching her younger adolescent students. No longer did Emma love teaching for the reasons most teachers enjoy teaching. No, she did not love to see students learn or help them achieve goals anymore. No, now Emma primarily loved to fantasize about her students, both girls and boys. She would have dreams of her male students fucking her in the ass and pussy while she licked her favorite girls from class one by one. In fact, Emma was so lonely that one fateful day, she decided to make a plan to cure her loneliness. She had six students in her class that seemed to be her favorite kids; London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, Woody, Maya, and Cody and Zack Martin and she had a plan that would without a doubt make her their favorite teacher of all time, whether they liked it or not. She looked at her list of victims and picked her first one. London Tipton.

She knew that London would be one of the easiest ones to get, not only because she seemed to be very loose and open with her sexuality, but she often had to stay after class for being late and other various reasons. Most of the time, London would just sit in her desk and text and whine and annoy Emma to the point that Emma would simply allow the heiress to leave early. This session, however, was going to be like nothing London had ever experienced in school before. As class was coming to a close, Emma caught London texting for the third time. She took London's phone promptly and said "If you want it back, you can see me directly after class." "But we only have five minutes left," London whined. With a stern look Emma stated "That is five minutes for everyone else. How much longer than that it will be for you will be up to you." London pouted and seemed to give in, a quality Ms. Tutweiller hoped to take advantage of later.

After class was dismissed, the students all left the class except London and Cody Martin. Cody was asking a question and Ms. Tutweiller thought about changing her plans, but she decided to dismiss Cody telling him she had to deal with London. And she planned to do exactly that. London said "Ms. Tutweiller, how long is this going to take? I have plans for today. We are in Paris and there are a lot of shoe shops here and…" "Shut up!" Emma interrupted abruptly. "What did you just say?" London said, shocked. "I said shut the fuck up London!" London weakly replies "You can't talk to me like..." "I can do whatever the fuck I want! And do you know what I want to do right now London? I will give you a hint. She is sitting in a desk wearing a short skirt like the little whore she really is." For once in her life, London gets it. She wished she didn't.

Ms. Tutweiller slowly walks over to London and says "Do you want your phone back London?" "Yes please" "Take off your clothes" London agrees, secretly wanting this. She slowly and seductively takes off her shirt and skirt. She says "Do you want to do the rest ma'am?" London seductively said. Ms. Tutweiller complies and slowly lets her hands trace the skin under London's bra from front to the clasp in the back. She unclasped London's bra and lets it fall to the floor, ogling at London's full and perky young breasts. This is the first time Emma has seen a real woman this close and this naked before. She took time to look and take it all in. She was brought back from her dream quickly by London's sensual voice saying "You can do whatever you want to them Ms. Tutweiller. I want you to make me feel good." Emma quickly complies by taking one tit in her right hand and hungrily taking the other in her mouth. She starts playing with London's nipples with her fingers and teeth which elicits a moan from the little heiress. Quickly London pulls away and rips off Ms. Tutweiller's shirt, hungry for the older woman's tits. Emma did not wear a bra this morning so London was immediately met with a huge pair of nice firm tits with the perkiest nipples she had ever seen in her life. The only thing she could mutter was "wow…" Emma replied "Do you like what you see baby?" This gained an eager nod from the younger girl. She quickly, and without warning did the same thing Emma had done to her before, taking both tits in her hands first, kneading and massaging them vigorously. Then she sucked on each one paying careful attention to the perky nipples with her teeth.

Emma then removed the rest of her clothing along with the remainder of London's. She then kissed London passionately begging for entrance from her luscious and delicious lips. London granted the entrance and their tongues battled for dominance as each woman let a finger enter her lover. Emma then kissed down London's body and slowly made it to her ultimate goal. Emma decided to prolong this experience as long as she could. She kissed from London's lips and let her mouth latch onto every piece of skin she could get to. Her next stop after London's lips was her neck, which she sensually kissed and sucked and licked until the heiress let out a breathy moan. She then moved back to London's beautiful and luscious breasts. She once again began to take one into her mouth, fitting as much as possible in while sucking and licking and rolling the nipple in between her teeth and using her hand to massage and knead London's other breast. She then switched and performed the same services on the opposite tits. Then Emma kissed down London's flat and toned stomach to her wet, warm pussy. But much to London's sadness, Emma skipped over her snatch to kiss and lick up and down each of London's legs. Then she hovered her mouth over London's womanhood and smiled up at the younger girl. "If you want me to lick your pussy London, you have to make me moan your name bitch."

London immediately got the message and began to take the lead in the situation. She took control of he sexy teacher and looked her in her lust filled eyes, wanting to drink up te sexy and dirty looks that her teacher was giving her that were just making her even more wet. She did her best to mimic her teacher's movements and actions when it came to kissing her body and when she got to Emma's womanhood, London just went wild. She let her tongue invade Emma quickly and began lapping at her teacher's hot, wet and delicious pussy. She loved the taste of Emma's pussy and loved even more hearing Emma's sweet moans fill the room. Afer a few minutes of pure ecstasy, London put two fingers into Emma's pussy along with her tongue and began to rub her clit with her thumb. After this, Emma could no longer hold back. She let a river of cum out all over London, almost drowning the student.

As Emma came down from the best orgasm of her life and the first one she had in years, she flipped London back over and resumed the position she was in before she made the heiress please her. She slowly let her tongue slip into London slowly and heard London's ecstatic moaning from that point forward. After five minutes of this ecstasy London reached her breaking point. She released her juices all over Ms. Tutweiller's face as she elicited a scream that she was sure could be heard decks above on the ship.

After this, Emma licked off all of London's juices and both women cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Emma said "London, have you learned your lesson now?" "Yes ma'am Ms. Tutweiller, I have. I should break the rules more often. Can I have my phone back now?" "Yes London, but only if you promise that you will get in more trouble next week." "Oh I promise." London replied as she kissed Emma one last time and left the classroom.


End file.
